Garotas Também São Pervetidas - Especiais
by Lazy Liesel
Summary: Como chegamos aqui, afinal? Para explicar-lhes, pretendo regressar na complexa teia - e não linha, como teimam alguns - temporal. Voltaremos alguns meses. Dois meses, na verdade. Apresento-lhes agora o início de tudo. Ou, ao menos, deste episódio em particular... PREQUEL DE GAROTAS TAMBÉM SÃO PERVERTIDAS.
1. Especial - Parte I - Relações

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Yo, pessoas! Agora vocês se perguntam: what's this? Bem, eu irei descrever a primeira vez do casalzinho, já que ela ficou muito implícita na fic. PORÉM, como sou muito perfeccionista, não me contentei em escrever somente a relação, e sim tudo que ocorreu até que ela se consumasse de fato. Serão uns 2 capítulos de "introdução" até a cena, e mais 3 "bônus" (vocês vão entender mais tarde). Boa leitura!**

_Como chegamos aqui, afinal?_

_Para explicar-lhes, pretendo regressar na complexa teia - e não linha, como teimam alguns - temporal._

_Voltaremos alguns meses. Dois meses, na verdade._

_Apresento-lhes agora o início de tudo. Ou, ao menos, deste episódio em particular..._

Sentia orgulho por ele, embora nunca fosse admiti-lo.

Sentada em seu costumeiro lugar na sala do Conselho Estudantil, Misaki fitava o mais novo presidente: Kanou Soutarou, 38° a assumir o cargo no Seika. As eleições ocorreram no dia anterior, e mobilizaram tantos alunos quanto a última - os calouros e segundanistas haviam endeusado o garoto e lhe renderam muitos votos. E a morena, que se formaria ao final do ano, obviamente não participou como candidata.

Apesar disto, todos (entre professores, membros do Conselho, alunos e até o próprio Kanou) concordaram que ela permaneceria a exercer sua função até o fim do ano letivo, devido à esplêndida habilidade com que gerira as funções administrativas. E como não poderia deixar de ser, chamou o rapaz de óculos logo após sua vitória - não deixaria para tratar mais tarde todas as implicações e responsabilidades daquilo que, para ela, era talvez a mais recompensadora atividade que realizara.

- Já deve saber porque te chamei aqui. - Foi direto ao ponto. O moreno acenou em concordância, ainda que afetado por um ligeiro desconforto devido ao tom autoritário que ela utilizara. Misaki, no entanto, amenizou as próximas palavras com um sorriso amistoso: - Antes de tudo, parabéns.

Kanou agradeceu, um tanto surpreso; viera preparado (ou ao menos era sua pretensão) para um imediato e longo discurso sobre o seu futuro posto. Suas expectativas logo foram atendidas, ainda que de maneira não-convencional: a presidente apontou para uma carteira onde estavam empilhados vários encadernados grosseiros e espessos. Levantou-se, como se para incentivá-lo a segui-la.

- Estes aqui são os relatórios de todos aqueles que já passaram pela presidência.

E ela deu início à uma detalhada explicação sobre as informações contidas em cada um dos volumes, atentando-lhe o fato de que separara apenas aqueles que continham dados úteis para a futura administração. Ou seja, pressupôs ele, a morena lera cada um deles para retirar os que não julgava necessários ou que tratavam de problemas já solucionados. Era, realmente, muito dedicada.

- Em fevereiro, quando acabarem as minhas tarefas - denotou ela, ao final. - Vou te entregar meu próprio relatório. Até lá, leia estes aqui. - Em sua sentença não haviam sinais de dúvida: era uma ordem. Ele. Teria. De ler.

Ele acenou, afirmativamente. Contudo, apesar da responsabilidade enfadonha e demorada que lhe fora designada, não julgou demoníaca a exemplar aluna à sua frente - ela redobrara a própria carga de atividades para tornar, não mais fácil, e sim mais produtivo o trabalho de seu sucessor. Esperava excelentes resultados, interpretou o rapaz de capuz diante de tal gesto. E estava correto em suas suposições.

- Não vou ficar repetindo o que já te disse da última vez - esclareceu ela, em um tom mais leve. Citava, é claro, a anterior eleição, na qual o elogiara e admitira que aceitaria perder se fosse ele o vencedor, pois confiava em suas capacidades. - Mas fico mais tranquila ao saber que o colégio está nas mãos de uma pessoa como você.

- Eu... nem teria pensado em concorrer de novo - reconheceu ele, ao recordar-se de sua traumática primeira experiência, na qual fora obrigado a competir numa tentativa dos alunos do sexo masculino de retirar o "demônio" do controle do Seika. - Mas suas palavras daquela vez... me motivaram. - Foi uma importante etapa no processo de adquirir confiança em si mesmo. - Então... obrigada, Ayuzawa-san. - Surpreendida, pois desta vez não foi designada através de seu cargo, ela apenas sorriu em concordância. E ele complementou: - Vou tentar ser tão esforçado quanto você, presidente.

- Ah, estou contando com isso. - Seu sorriso era perigoso. Ele não pôde evitar um arrepio involuntário. - Senão vou voltar aqui e te encher de porrada até que as coisas se ajeitem de novo. - Ela era medonha, pensou o moreno.

Interrompendo-os, o celular de Misaki vibrou, estridente, ao anunciar uma nova mensagem. Ao pôr os olhos sobre o conteúdo, suas feições converteram-se numa carranca rapidamente. Com urgência, ela reuniu seus pertences e avisou ao rapaz que poderia tirar qualquer dúvida com o vice-presidente; despediu-se e partiu, rumo às escadas. Da direção contrária, como se consciente das palavras de sua superiora, veio Yukimura, que sorriu largamente ao encontrá-lo.

- E então, Kanou-kun? Como foi com a presidente? - Já havia parabenizado sabe-se lá quantas vezes o amigo circunspecto.

- Não sei se minha cabeça será capaz de reunir tanta informação - revelou ele, sincero.

- Ela é incrível, não é? - O orgulho e fidelidade incondicionáveis implícitos na indagação retórica eram comoventes. E o moreno mais baixo informou-lhe, ciente de sua fobia: - A próxima vice-presidente será uma garota. Não tem nenhum problema, Kanou-kun?

Imediatamente, veio à memória do rapaz de óculos o que Misaki lhe dissera naquele fatídico dia no qual se escondera durante o intervalo para fugir de seus entusiasmados promotores de campanha. Algo sobre ampliar horizontes. Algo sobre proteger pessoas. E ele prometera a si mesmo que honraria aqueles que lembraram de seu nome desta vez. Uma mulher a auxiliá-lo não poderia ser um empecilho se pretendia gerir todo um colégio. Seria uma experiência. Enfim respondeu, resoluto:

- Nenhum problema, Yukimura-senpai.

...

Não havia como evitar, sentiria-se sempre desconfortável naquele ambiente.

Toda a decoração exuberante, que para alguns era uma elegante ostentação de riqueza, para ela eram apenas adornos desnecessários e excessivamente requintados - talvez devido à sua origem humilde. E, mais que as paredes e janelas inspiradas em exemplares europeus ou a mobília graciosamente esculpida, o motivo maior de sua repulsa era aquele que ocupava a posição central da sala. O "Tigre" de Miyabigaoka, Igarashi Tora.

- Seja bem-vinda, Ayuzawa Misaki - saudou o loiro quando a colegial transpassou as portas duplas, acompanhada pelo vice-presidente. - Não quer se sentar?

Ciente de que a única opção disponível eram os assentos do sofá ao lado dele, a morena negou terminantemente, mantendo-se de pé. Não pretendia se demorar ali - não queria, na verdade. Encarou o representante máximo daquela que era a instituição de ensino mais influente da região, buscando o motivo pelo qual lhe chamara com tanta urgência. Ela nunca baixaria a guarda em sua presença, ele pensou.

- Também não deve querer nenhuma bebida, não é? - O sorriso escarnecedor que acompanhara sua indagação indicavam que ele, assim como ela, lembrou-se de seu último "incidente" envolvendo líquidos. Apesar de suas precedentes experiências, Misaki não pôde deixar de se incomodar com a inconveniência daquele sujeito. Para que perguntara, se já sabia a resposta?

Com um leve aceno de seu superior, Maki partiu, fechando as portas e dando-lhes privacidade. Como se imediatamente consciente de que estavam sozinhos, Tora deixou-se relaxar: cruzou as pernas e recostou um dos cotovelos sobre o braço demasiadamente rebuscado do móvel, apoiando seu queixo sobre a mão suspensa. Junto dela, não havia necessidade de encenações - podia agir como si mesmo. De qualquer forma, ela o repeliria.

- Para que me chamou, presidente Igarashi? - Embora com polido tratamento, ela não escondeu sua antipatia. Assim era melhor. Ele já havia se cansado de falsos bons modos.

- Tão direta. - Mais uma vez, seu humor distorcido acompanhou a sentença. Porém, ao prosseguir, deixou de fitá-la para mirar o vazio. - O Seika vai perder uma ótima presidente.

- Seus elogios não me convencem - revelou ela, pois já conhecia a inclinação do rapaz para representar o papel que lhe traria maiores benefícios. Além disso, ansiava pela real causa daquele diálogo. Aonde ele pretendia chegar?

Ao rir, ele traiu suas próprias palavras. - Ah, estou sendo sincero. - Apesar da abordagem, era verdadeiro em sua essência. Como dependia do interesse dela, iniciou-se num tópico que certamente a atrairia: - E você está se tornando bem famosa entre nosso meio, presidente Ayuzawa. - Obviamente, ela não estava inclusa no "nosso", pois ele referia-se ao alto círculo de relações do Japão.

- É irritante dizer as coisas pela metade - advertiu ela, ainda séria. No entanto, de acordo com o que ele esperava, a curiosidade dela despertou ao assimilar o sentido implícito na frase.

- Aquele cara está realmente sério em relação a você. - Pela primeira vez, a sentença veio desacompanhada de um sorriso sarcástico. Ainda que sua expressão denotasse a arrogância costumeira - e quase que exigida - da classe nobre, para a morena era menos incômoda do que, em sua visão, eram risos desaforados de mau-gosto.

- O que quer dizer? - Embora estivesse à par das reuniões de família devido à conversas com o namorado, não conhecia toda a situação por completo, pois Takumi permanecia alheio às mais importantes decisões - e gradualmente excluía-se por completo.

- Digamos que tanto os Walker quanto os Usui não são muito fãs do relacionamento de vocês. - Seu tom era mais leve, e ao completar, permitiu-se gesticular displicentemente: - Mas ele não parece se incomodar com isso.

- Usui nunca se incomodou com a opinião de ninguém - reconheceu ela, pois era a única para a qual o alienígena pervertido era honesto e aberto. E, principalmente, porque ele não se importaria com pessoas que só lhe deram atenção quando esta atendia a seus próprios interesses.

- Está arriscando todo um futuro brilhante por uma mulher - lamentou o loiro, quase que para si mesmo. Somente a ideia de fazê-lo já lhe trazia repulsa; a atitude, então, era impossível.

Não obstante a personalidade difícil, o aparente desleixo e o exacerbado egocentrismo, percebeu Misaki, Igarashi era responsável em relação à sua posição naquela cruel hierarquia "aristocrática". Não poderia continuar a julgá-lo, teimosamente presa à um estereótipo que adotara ao conhecê-lo, quando entendeu todo o seu esforço. E somente ao notá-lo ela, enfim, compreendeu tudo do qual o namorado desistira. Por ela. Não iria, no entanto, envergonhar-se ou oprimir-se diante do fato - ele já havia se consumado; restava a ela apenas aceitá-lo.

- Aquele alien pode conseguir um futuro brilhante ele mesmo - garantiu ela, segura das habilidades sobrenaturais de seu parceiro.

Ouvi-la pronunciar aquelas palavras (principalmente a alcunha pela qual designava Takumi) com tamanha certeza e determinação era hilário o suficiente para que Tora gargalhasse de maneira desmedida. - Vocês dois são um par muito interessante - admitiu, ao final, ao recuperar-se.

- Que bom que eu te divirto - comentou ela, perdida e um tanto impaciente diante das inusitadas nuances de temperamento daquele que ocupava um cargo semelhante ao seu.

- Não pretendo te segurar mais aqui. - Suspirou ao levantar-se; trataria de negócios dali em diante. - Este ano, a formatura do Seika e seus preparativos serão de responsabilidade do Miyabigaoka.

- Por... quê? - indagou ela, surpreendida e levemente desconfiada. Precisava confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Eu realmente não preciso explicar, não é? - Seu olhar a perscrutava; contudo, Misaki não se intimidou e assentiu. Então as mãos da elite do país iriam interferir nas celebrações de um pequeno colégio somente porque ela, como uma das "peças" daquele jogo, estava envolvida? Ela não poderia discordar de Usui ao considerá-los irritantes. - Além disso - prosseguiu o rapaz, com o tradicional sorriso zombeteiro: - obras de caridade para plebeus irão atrair uma atenção positiva para os Igarashi, de qualquer forma.

Prestes a proferir uma réplica mordaz ao modo pejorativo com o qual ele denominara ela mesma e seus colegas, a morena interrompeu-se. Ainda que a causa trouxesse vantagens ao loiro, encarregar-se de duas formaturas exigiria dele uma descomunal dedicação. Novamente, assombrou-se com o empenho que ele empregava quando se tratava da manutenção (e almejada elevação) de seu próprio status.

- Obrigada por me ajudar, presidente Igarashi - agradeceu com franqueza e amenidade.

Devido à surpresa, a expressão dele despiu-se de toda a arrogância e escárnio e adquiriu um aspecto quase indefeso. Permaneceu assim por um tempo mais, até desviar os olhos para o chão enquanto suspirava e afagava a própria nuca. A resposta da colegial foi mais do que inesperada - era impertinente agradecer por algo que ele faria apenas para sua própria conveniência.

- Huh, essa sua sinceridade irrita - murmurou ele, sério mais uma vez. Atestou: - Continua idiota e deselegante. - Porém, no emaranhado de sua mente confusa, a sentença não era uma ofensa, ainda que assim fosse interpretada por Misaki.

- Sinto muito, se não sou duas-caras como você - repetiu ela, indignada, as mesmas palavras que dissera em um anterior diálogo no qual também trataram da família Walker e suas implicações.

A resposta de Tora foram mais gargalhadas; as reações exageradas e espontâneas da garota sempre o divertiriam. Com um anúncio prévio, Maki adentrou no cômodo para notificar seu presidente de que sua noiva o aguardava - e o loiro deixou de rir para confirmar o compromisso. Aproveitando-se da oportunidade, a morena dirigiu-se às portas para partir, e encarou uma última vez aquele rapaz. Aquele olhar; aquele sorriso. Aquele sarcasmo.

- Foi bom te ver de novo, Ayuzawa Misaki.

Ela não poderia dizer o mesmo.

Contudo, internamente ele a amaldiçoava. Aquela mulher continuava tão interessante quanto o fora das últimas vezes. A sensatez, no entanto, o impedia de avançar naquela que era uma causa perdida, por alguém que despertava nele talvez o desejo mesquinho daqueles que sempre tudo tiveram, e frustravam-se ao não obter algo realmente dificultoso. Sim, a queria porque era inalcançável - e assim deveria manter-se, ou deixaria de atraí-lo.

Simulou seu melhor sorriso ao receber Chiyo, e, aos fundos do recinto, como seu auxílio constante, a velá-lo das sombras, Maki acenou em concordância - seu superior estava agindo de modo prudente desta vez. Negando a si mesmo, uma vez na vida.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Vou assumir: Igarashi é meu personagem preferido. Esse jeitinho arrogante, egocêntrico e sarcástico dele me conquistou 3 Já Kanou... ah, o Kanou é só o moreno mais fofo, tímido, gracinha e astuto de todo o mangá 3 Dois personagens muito amados dividiram a cena com a Ayuzawa desta vez, e mais dois dividirão as atenções com o casal no próximo. Até o/**

**(E aí, gostaram? xD)**


	2. Extra - Irmãs

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Como vão, leitores? E aqui vai o primeiro capítulo que vai intercalar os especiais. Dedico ele À minha personagem feminina preferida do mangá: Suzuna 3 Boa leitura!**

Tudo começou com uma pergunta inocente.

- Onee-chan, pode me ajudar?

Ayuzawa Misaki desviou os olhos de sua tarefa para encarar a menina de marias-chiquinhas à sua frente. Esta, com sua costumeira expressão apática, fitava-lhe enquanto segurava entre os pequenos dedos algo que assemelhava-se um livro, porém cuja superfície era negra, aveludada, decorada em suas extremidades por sinuosidades douradas.

- Com o que, Suzuna? – Sua voz era solícita à irmã mais nova.

- Ganhei um sorteio ontem – iniciou a mais baixa, como se não fosse surpreendente o fato de que sua sorte era absurda. – O prêmio era um livro de culinária, mas ele acabou no estoque e me perguntaram se poderia enviar outro no lugar.

- E daí? – A morena de madeixas soltas não compreendia onde ela mesma se inseria no relato.

- Foi este aqui que recebi hoje.

E Suzuna enfim estendeu-lhe o volume, tornando visível sua capa. Seguia o mesmo padrão de veludo escurecido e delicadas molduras douradas encontrado em seu verso. Contudo, o título também fez-se visível, e a primeira reação esboçada pela mais velha foi corar violentamente. Como a menina carregava despreocupadamente um exemplar daqueles?!

- O-O que eu tenho a ver com i-isso? – indagou Misaki; os olhos amendoados não conseguiam deixar de ler as requintadas letras que compunham a capa da publicação. _Kama Sutra_.

- Onee-chan – murmurou a caloura, sugestivamente. – Você vai aproveitar mais desse livro do que eu.

Em resposta, a Ayuzawa mais velha enrubesceu, engasgou, ofegou e ruborizou uma vez mais. Em seu íntimo, sabia que era evidente tanto para Minako quanto para Suzuna que ela e o namorado já haviam se relacionado da maneira mais íntima possível; entretanto, era constrangedor ouvir isto claramente de uma garota dois anos mais nova. Sua irmã, por sinal.

- Ah, falando nisso, não sabia que gostava daquele tipo de roupa íntima, onee-chan – comentou a morena mais baixa, novamente impassível, como se dialogasse sobre as nuvens e não sobre lingeries.

- Mas... você... – Como a pequena sabia sobre aquilo? Lavava as próprias roupas, e com tanta eficiência e rapidez que raramente alguém além dela mesma ao menos as visualizava. Não contava, no entanto, com a capacidade de observação da mais nova. Ao notar duas peças destoantes dentre tantas comuns, relacionou com rapidez os fatos.

- Olha este catálogo aqui – prosseguiu aquela de fios repartidos ao meio. Retirou, não se sabe de onde, um espesso encadernado cujas páginas ilustravam desde roupas íntimas até embalagens plásticas duráveis, e entre estas haviam ainda bonecas adoráveis, livros de auto-ajuda e até mesmo frutas superdimensionadas. Confusa diante de tantas informações, Misaki só percebeu o que de fato a irmã queria lhe mostrar quando esta apontou-lhe: - Tem algumas bem bonitas, não é?

- Aonde quer chegar? – perguntou Misaki, temendo o direcionamento da conversa. E seus receios se concretizaram.

- Seu marido vai gostar – afirmou a menor, após suas típicas risadas curtas; desta vez insinuantes, pois a pergunta da veterana fora retórica: _ela sabia exatamente o rumo do diálogo_.

- Ele não é meu marido! – protestou, enraivecida e encabulada, a primogênita. Por que sua irmã tinha este hábito de denominar Usui deste modo?!

- Se eu participar até o final da semana – observou a mais nova, ignorando completamente as exaltações de sua "onee-chan". - Um vidrinho de chocolate com licor vem de brinde. – E sua feição adquiriu alguma vivacidade diante daquele desafio. Adorava brindes. Aquela vitória seria SUA.

- C-como você sabe disso? – E memórias constrangedoras vieram à mente da morena mais alta. Até que ponto as habilidades analíticas e perceptivas de sua caçula alcançavam, para que esta soubesse até mesmo de algo que estava oculto aos seus olhos?

- Sei de quê? – De início, Suzuna demonstrou-se alheia ao assunto. Não sabia de que tratava sua irmã mais velha. Porém, ainda assim riu novamente, como se nenhum segredo pudesse lhe ser ocultado. Divertia-se com o semblante de Misaki, aturdido e avermelhado. Completou: - Vou ganhar e te dar de aniversário, está bem, onee-chan?

- E-espera! Suzuna! – chamou a presidente demoníaca, Misa-chan nas horas vagas. Em vão. Já deveria saber que a garota de marias-chiquinhas mantinha-se imperturbável quando adentrava naquele seu particular mundo dos sorteios.

No dia 29 de setembro, Ayuzawa Misaki não abriu o pacote dado pela caçula.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Sim, ficou extremamente curto, mas não queria estender-me muito mais que isso, já que esta é uma cena isolada. E aí, gostaram? Até o próximo, viu?**


	3. Bônus I - Devaneios

**NOTAS INICIAIS: E aqui está o primeiro bônus. Esta... coisa aqui não faz sentido algum, apenas atentem para os avisos: SELF-INSERCTION! POV LIESEL! Boa leitura - eu acho.**

Odeio quartas-feiras - são sempre tão tediosas. Esta que vou lhes contar, no entanto, foi particularmente conturbada.

Estava eu em meu quarto, aproveitando da noite livre de exercícios e relatórios para escrever o mais recente capítulo de minha fanfiction - vocês devem conhecê-la; possui um nome um tanto estranho e chamativo (propositalmente, é claro). Sentada confortavelmente em minha cadeira (a única mobília de meu quarto da qual não abri mão do conforto), digitava alucinadamente um trecho que, certamente, teria de revisar depois.

Deitado sobre a minha cama, Consciência lia minha edição esfarrapada de 'Memórias Póstumas'. Ocasionalmente, lançava-me olhares furtivos de reprovação. Ele não gostava do fato de que usava de minhas habilidades para descrever sexo entre personagens ficcionais. Apesar do nome feminino, gostava de imaginá-lo como homem, pois era rabugento como um velho. Além disso, esta não era sua única denominação – atendia também por Bom-Senso ou Coerência; entretanto nunca usei tais nomes tão arrogantes. Bem, ele poderia ir embora quando quisesse, aquela maldita e pretensiosa partícula de minha mente. Mas não suportaria mais se ele continuasse a bufar em irritação.

Girei sobre o eixo de minha poltrona para encará-lo e mandei-lhe um sorriso cínico como aviso. Se o idiota queria permanecer ali comigo, que ao menos aquietasse aquela boca e encerrasse aqueles estúpidos ruídos. Ao menos ele compreendeu - e enfim consegui o silêncio necessário para continuar a escrever aquela história que tanto o incomodava. (Este era um bônus. Zangá-lo era tão divertido.)

Não pude, contudo, prosseguir naquela que era uma das atividades mais prazerosas para mim, porque a porta de meu armário embutido escancarou-se violentamente, e de lá saiu um bizarro ser humano desenhado. Ayuzawa Misaki estava em meu quarto.

Nem ao menos consegui saudá-la, pois a bruta, tão logo me viu, puxou-me pela gola da camisa e me atirou no chão. É assim que se trata alguém que você acabou de conhecer? Não era a primeira vez que um personagem adentrava por aquela porta, mas nunca nenhum deles foi tão descortês. E ela nem ao menos me deixou protestar minha dor - agarrou minha blusa novamente e me sacudiu com rudeza.

- Foi vo-você que escreveu aquilo, não é? - berrou a garota a plenos pulmões; o rosto vermelho de vergonha e nervosismo. - É a mulher pervertida que criou aquela... aquela... - Por um momento, senti-me comovida pela falta de palavras dela devido à sua raiva extremada. Quando a raiva converteu-se num empurrão violento, porém, xinguei a maldita mentalmente. Para quê tanto escândalo?!

Fitei Consciência em pânico, implorando por ajuda com os olhos - mas ele já havia invertido sua posição e deitou-se para ler contra a parede, alheio à toda aquela confusão. É, eu merecia esse tratamento. Teria de me resolver sozinha com a presidente demoníaca, que bradava ofensas e frases desconexas.

- Ei, ei! - gritei para chamar sua atenção, enquanto sustentava-me sobre os cotovelos, ainda estirada sobre a cerâmica do pavimento. - Acha que pode tratar os outros assim por um motivo tão mesquinho? Tenha modos!

Algo em meu sermão aquietou-a um pouco, e os dedos opressores próximos à minha garganta foram desatados, para meu alívio. Havia comprovado a força da guria por experiência própria - e não queria nunca mais ter de experimentar aquela sensação. Um pouco mais calma, ainda que corada num nível que eu não imaginava ser possível, a colegial (que vestia o exótico e colorido uniforme do Seika) bradou:

- Mas foi você, não foi? - Deus, de onde saía toda aquela raiva? - Que escreveu que eu e o imbecil estávamos... ARGH! - Sinceramente, o vocabulário dela era muito precário durante esses ataques.

- Falei para se controlar! - repreendi novamente. Suspirei antes de prosseguir. Que garota problemática. - Ele é seu namorado, não é?

Ayuzawa não me deixou completar meu raciocínio; respondeu à pergunta retórica: - E-ele é sim! - O tom rosado em seu rosto escureceu. Não sabia porque a medicina não estava procurando por este espécime que possuía quantidades absurdas (e anormais) de sangue circulando pela face. Ah, é claro; porque era um espécime 2D. - M-Mas nós nunca fizemos essas... essas coisas indecentes!

WHAT THE FUCK?!

- Sinto avisar - murmurei, incrédula. Não haviam palavras para descrever toda a minha descrença na possibilidade de que aquela morena era tão tapada. - Mas vocês são um casal, e eventualmente vão fazer "essas coisas indecentes". - Meu próprio tom ocupou-se em simular as aspas.

Bem, má ideia. Fui novamente puxada contra aquela descontrolada que mais parecia um habitante do inferno. (Ironias da vida: ela realmente honrava o apelidinho.) Consciência, que devido ao fato de fazer parte de mim, tinha livre acesso aos meus pensamentos, voltou-se em minha direção para me fitar indignado, enquanto apoiava a cabeça em uma das mãos e deixava de dar atenção ao livro por alguns instantes.

- Vai realmente formular piadinhas tão próxima da morte, mulher?

Ah, como queria dar uns bons tapas naquele idiota pessimista naquele momento... Apenas o monstro carrancudo acima de mim me impedia. Não pude deixar de afirmar, contudo: - Não vou morrer de jeito nenhum! Ainda tenho que terminar aquela faculdade desgraçada! - Minhas palavras, de alguma maneira, enfureceram a tsundere ainda mais. Merda.

- Então quer dizer que depois de formada, você vai finalmente fazer um favor à este mundo e dar um fim à si mesma? – Seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa. INGRATO!

- CALE A BOCA! – vociferamos, eu e Ayuzawa, em uníssono. Ele ao menos poderia guardar para si mesmo seus comentários nesta situação tão inconveniente?

Aproveitando-me deste pequeno intervalo no qual a besta adolescente guiada por instintos assassinos não olhava para mim, arrastei-me para longe dela, em direção à minha estante. Arriscaria-me por esta derradeira estratégia - a única que consegui elaborar em um tempo tão curto, na verdade. Infelizmente, a maid nervosinha percebeu meus movimentos e tentou frustrar aquilo que ela julgava ser minha fuga.

Num gesto de desespero - aquele maldito não viria me ajudar?! - estiquei meus braços e consegui apanhar o que pretendia. A colegial encarou-me atônita, quando estendi dois volumes do mangá de Maid-sama! à minha frente, como escudos. Eram as edições oito e nove - verde e amarela, respectivamente. (E, sim, não pude deixar de pensar na bandeira do Brasil e receber mais uma vez um olhar cético daquele inútil que nada fazia para me salvar.)

- Olhe aqui! - Apontei para uma das páginas, que consegui encontrar graças ao sobressalto da morena. Ao visualizá-la, Ayuzawa ruborizou, e senti certa comiseração pela colegial. Mas pretendia vencê-la com argumentos e continuei: - Está vendo essa capa do capítulo 35? Essa expressão de "pós-foda" dos pombinhos? - Ela perdeu a fala devido ao constrangimento. Bom para mim, ao menos. - Ou essa aqui... - Folheei rapidamente o outro encadernado, em busca da imagem correta. - "O jogo do Pocky", capítulo 37. Quem puxou aquela gravata, hein?

Senhor, as bochechas da guria poderiam acender uma lâmpada.

- Não me venha falar de "indecências" quando sei que você já fez isso aqui. - Era cruel mostrar-lhe a cena novamente, mas era a minha vida que estava em jogo, caramba! Complementei, ao finalmente sentar-me: - Minha primeira inspiração e material de referência foi o próprio mangá.

Obviamente, na história de Fujiwara não havia nada próximo do que eu havia descrito – a mangaká desenhava beijos e nada mais. Porém, essas ocasiões deixavam muito para a imaginação - ainda mais para uma imaginação já corrompida como a minha. Além disso, aquele mal hábito dela negar suas vontades e sentimentos deixavam-me completamente irritada. Agora era eu quem queria agarrá-la pelo colarinho.

Contudo, a coitada despertou em mim compaixão ao prostrar-se, resignada. O que posso fazer - tenho um fraco por tsunderes, em especial. Principalmente quando elas emudeciam, ou ruborizavam devido à timidez, como Ayuzawa encontrava-se naquele momento. Concebi mais um plano - e desta vez conseguiria conciliar minha pele e a suposta "pureza" da protagonista enfezada.

- Não fique assim, Ayuzawa. - Minha voz era condescendente. Ao descobrir meu intento, Consciência balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Discretamente, exibi meu dedo do meio para o idiota - ele não quaiquer direitos para me julgar. - Sabe quem é que estava envolvido em todas essas situações? Vou deixar você adivinhar: é alto, mestiço e não reage como um ser humano normal.

- USUI! - Jesus, a cólera dela se materializara em energia! Tinha de tirá-la dali antes que meu quarto fosse devastado por aquele crossover de Dragon Ball.

- Isso aí. Foi esse bastardo que te seduziu e te fez agir desse jeito. Vai mesmo deixar ele escapar dessa? - Sublinhei minhas palavras com incredulidade, para reforçá-las e enfim convencê-la.

Possessa, a super saiyajin levantou-se e marchou rudemente até a porta por onde havia adentrado. Fechou-a com força sem nem ao menos se despedir - e eu nem ao menos me importava, estava viva! Suspirei, apreciando a tranquilidade após aquele confronto bizarro.

- Essa foi quase - declarei para mim mesma. - Ah, adoro personagens fáceis de lidar como ela. - Referia-me ao fato de que era facilmente persuadida, era óbvio.

- Jogando a culpa nos outros - acusou aquele imprestável. Durante breves minutos não ouvi sua voz irritante, mas lá estava ele importunando-me, uma vez mais. - Você é repugnante, mulher.

- Você, continue caladinho. - Sentei-me, enfim, sobre aquilo que gostava de considerar meu trono. O quarto era meu reino, por consequência, e Consciência, um maltrapilho e desagradável estrangeiro. - Eu só disse verdades. - Relevemos o ludíbrio final; foi uma pequena e estratégica exceção. - Mas, como gesto de compaixão, vou orar em nome de Usui Takumi e o fim trágico de sua vida tão curta. – Gesticulei em dramaticidade.

- Você é a responsável pela morte dele. Você limpa a sujeira do cadáver - alegou ele, encarando-me de ponta-cabeça. O imbecil passava o dia sobre o colchão, sem levantar um mísero dedo, e queria falar sobre responsabilidades?!

- Tudo além daquela porta... - indiquei, levemente enfurecida, o armário no canto do cômodo - ...está fora da minha jurisdição. - Complementei, para provocar aquela anomalia preguiçosa: - Se está tão preocupado com isso, faça você mesmo. Eu tenho uma fic para escrever.

Voltei-me para a tela do computador, a tempo de vê-lo revirar os olhos. Ele podia ir embora quando quisesse, repeti mentalmente, ciente de que ele estava atento.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Qual é a lógica desta aberração que chamo de capítulo? Não há nenhuma, na verdade. Apenas pensei - e se a Ayuzawa descobrisse o que estou fazendo com ela em GtsP? Nasceu esta... coisa aqui. Apresentando: eu e Consciência, meu parceiro em minhas madrugadas literárias. Não liguem para ele, é um chato. *E você, uma louca que personifica um aspecto da sua mente que te incomoda* Ignorem, ignorem. Vou até fingir que nunca postei isso aqui.**


	4. Especial - Parte II - Transição

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Yo, leitores! E aqui está a segunda parte do especial. Ah, sim, um MUITO OBRIGADA à unchienandalou, que está traduzindo 'Garotas também são Pervertidas' (com meu consentimento, é claro). Boa leitura!**

_De que é feito o amor?_

_Reformulo-me: pode a um sentimento, um composto abstrato, imaterial e metafísico, ser atribuída alguma característica?_

_Um sabor, talvez?_

_Pois acredito que o amor pode ser doce - como uma casquinha de baunilha ou uma torta de morangos._

_E, tal como ambas as sobremesas, seu valor está não na substância, comum e abundante, e sim na essência._

_A essência, sim..._

Em sua mente, vários eventos e pensamentos sobrepunham-se, de maneira confusa.

Sentada sobre um assento bem cuidado, apesar de algumas evidências de sua idade, Misaki organizava – ou ao menos tentava organizar – a desordem mental que lhe acometera após o aborrecido diálogo com o presidente do Miyabigaoka. Aguardava a saída do namorado nesta praça, próxima ao extravagante colégio, pois iria se perder entre aqueles inúmeros e intermináveis corredores à procura do loiro.

Recordou-se das palavras de Igarashi – da futura e inconveniente intervenção que a família Walker faria à sua própria formatura, da aversão que estes tinham a seu relacionamento, da confirmação de que Usui enfrentava aquela situação complicada. Era evidente o amor que ele sentia – e ela mesma o sentia em mesma intensidade. Era óbvia também, até mesmo para ela, a maneira como Takumi se continha quando estavam juntos, pois apesar de sua natureza pervertida, ele não avançaria sem a sua permissão. Aí estava a verdadeira questão: por que não permitia, se reconhecia em si mesma uma vontade semelhante?

Suspirou ao levar os dedos aos fios castanhos enquanto buscava uma resolução àquele dilema que, em sua essência, era muito simples. Como se adiasse a resposta a este questionamento, outras preocupações inundaram-lhe os pensamentos. Apesar da proximidade inexorável das provas de acesso à universidade, logo iria ceder a presidência do Conselho, além da responsabilidade por toda a organização burocrática da cerimônia de encerramento. Portanto, teria mais tempo para si mesma – e para ELE.

E convergiu ao mesmo tema novamente, como se a própria consciência lhe obrigasse a decidir-se... O suave toque de um longo e familiar dedo sobre sua testa acordou-lhe de seus devaneios: - Temos alguém realmente concentrado aqui.

- U-Usui! – exclamou ela para o rapaz à sua frente, surpresa. Como não percebera sua aproximação?

- Misa-chan não costuma ser tão distraída assim – comentou ele, enquanto sentava-se despreocupadamente ao lado dela. Seu tom deixava implícita uma leve curiosidade, ainda que aguardasse que ela mesma o dissesse.

- Parece que a formatura do Seika será patrocinada pela sua família – esclareceu a morena, desviando o olhar para o pavimento gasto. O gesto era um sinal não só de irritação, como também de embaraço, ao lembrar-se do rumo de suas divagações.

Poderia ser apenas impressão sua; contudo, ela ouviu um ligeiro murmúrio escapar dos lábios do loiro. "Típico", foi o que assimilou. – Mas esse não parece ser o motivo da sua preocupação – insistiu ele, enquanto apoiava os antebraços sobre as coxas, inclinando-se para vislumbrar seu rosto.

As orbes esmeraldas fixaram-se nas suas, como se procurassem desvendar o que a inquietava. Droga, ele sempre conseguia enxergar através de seus subterfúgios. Entretanto, era esta uma oportunidade – poderia enfim dizer-lhe que não eram apenas com beijos que transmitiria seus sentimentos. Que desejava-o inteiro para si, de modo sincero, ainda que egoísta. Porém, suas vontades amontoavam-se, incoerentes, e somadas à timidez, retraíram-lhe a fala e coloriram-lhe as faces de um impressionante matiz de vermelho.

Não foi difícil para Takumi compreender que ela queria lhe falar algo, pois ainda que não soubesse do que se tratava, conhecia bem aquela expressão encabulada, que desejava expelir as palavras presas embora não encontrasse adequada maneira para realizá-lo. Daria, então, tempo à ela para que o dissesse.

- Ayuzawa – chamou ele repentinamente, assustando-a apesar do tom calmo. – Quer dar um passeio?

- Por que isso de repente? – indagou ela, após alguns segundos absorvendo aquela estranha proposta.

- Eu não tenho nada para fazer, e você também parece não ter – atestou ele, como se este fosse um motivo válido. Sua fisionomia carregava uma afetação característica que geralmente a deixava furiosa, mas no momento apenas a desnorteava.

Sinceramente, não compreendia os métodos de raciocínio do rapaz. Ele era um alien, afinal. Contudo, para ele, estar com Misaki não exigia nenhuma justificativa ou pretexto racional – queria estar com ela, e isto já era o suficiente. E apesar de desconhecer estas motivações menos superficiais, a morena encontrou alívio naquele convite.

- Aonde vamos, então? – perguntou ela, embora o local não fosse de seu total interesse. Levantou-se, já preparada para partir.

- Paris? Londres? – divagou ele, mantendo o mesmo timbre apesar das opções absurdas. - Pode escolher, presidente – complementou, como se a viagem fosse factível.

- Destinos possíveis, Usui idiota! – protestou a colegial, indignada com as incoerências ditas pelo namorado.

- Não consegue nadar até lá, Misa-chan? – provocou o loiro, enquanto a fitava com simulada superioridade.

- É claro que consigo! – Ao responder imediatamente ao desafio, não notou como sua própria sentença soou incoerente. - Quer dizer... – tentou corrigir-se; porém, a raiva dominou-a ao ouvi-lo rir. - ARGH! Esquece!

Acabaram ambos em um parque próximo, pois o rapaz de olhos verdes sugeriu que era um bom local devido à fraca luminosidade num tom sugestivo, que foi rebatido com as usuais ofensas da morena. Ao chegar lá, no entanto, Misaki não pôde discordar da escolha de Takumi, pois era um espaço muito agradável. Diante da insistência dele, aceitou o sorvete cremoso que agora ocupava uma de suas mãos. Procurava acalmar-se enquanto provava do doce cândido, e saboreá-lo realmente lhe trouxe alguma tranqüilidade.

- Está olhando o quê? – reclamou ao perceber que Usui mirava-se em seu rosto. Já ele aproximou-se ligeiramente, e apanhou com o polegar um resquício açucarado no canto dos lábios da namorada.

-Não sabia que Misa-chan ficava tão sexy tomando sorvete – murmurou enquanto lambia o dedo encoberto. Complementou, sobre um de seus ouvidos: - Me excita.

Apesar do empenho, Misaki não conseguiu impedir o arrepio involuntário que percorreu-lhe o corpo até alcançar sua nuca. Corada de modo que imaginava ser impossível, exasperou-se: - Seu pervertido! Pa-pare de falar essas coisas estranhas!

Era frustrante, pensou Takumi, que a morena exercesse tal efeito sobre ele de maneira inconsciente. Ao mover a língua com suavidade, lambendo a sobremesa de forma a apreciá-la, ou mesmo ao entreabrir a pequena boca, sorvendo maiores porções adocicadas, ela apenas o provocava – e nem ao menos tinha conhecimento do fato! Aí estava o motivo pelo qual não compreendeu quando o loiro tomou-lhe o pulso para sugar o líquido derretido que deslizava entre os dedos finos da colegial.

- O que está fa-fazendo? – gaguejou ela, em choque diante da deleitosa sensação contraposta entre as temperaturas do creme gelado e dos lábios quentes de Usui.

- Está escorrendo – alegou ele, com naturalidade. Chupou o último vestígio liquefeito das mãos da morena, e enfim encarou-a. Suas íris haviam escurecido. – E eu queria provar. – Suas palavras foram propositalmente ambíguas; não informou ao certo do que provara, afinal.

- Não faça isso em público! – vociferou ela, enquanto buscava, inutilmente, estabilizar as próprias palpitações.

- Então não há problema se ninguém ver, Ayuzawa? – A malícia contida em sua voz a constrangeu ainda mais. No entanto, era esta a questão: por que haviam impedimentos mesmo quando estavam a sós?

E, percebeu ela num vislumbre, naquele momento eram os únicos em um longo raio de distância; a iluminação, como dissera o rapaz, era débil – ou talvez "adequada". Estavam ambos ocultos de qualquer olhar alheio, e apesar de todos os sinais à sua volta, Misaki surpreendeu-se quando uma das mãos de Usui encobriu-lhe a nuca para beijá-la.

Era um misto de baunilha e nervosismo – uma mescla entre o sabor dulcificado e o ofegar suave, que logo converteu-se em algo mais. "Algo mais" referia-se ao roçar mais urgente; à línguas entremetidas; à mãos antes inertes que desentrelaçam-se de casquinhas para envolver-se em fios dourados; ao dedilhar masculino sobre a cintura feminina.

Como ele dissera tempos atrás, eram nestes momentos em que ela era honesta em relação ao que sentia – e ao que queria. Ao responder mais intensamente aos lábios sobre os seus, o loiro tornou-se muito mais ousado, pressionando-a contra um tronco próximo enquanto explorava as delícias de sua boca.

Entretanto, a timidez a reprimiu quando as carícias direcionaram-se à sua garganta – empurrou o namorado, ainda que seus dedos se enlaçassem à blusa escura que ele vestia, como se ansiasse por mais, e simultaneamente se refreasse. E Takumi, ao relacionar este pequeno, porém significativo gesto, à resposta cálida e incomum da namorada e sua anterior dificuldade em exprimir-se, descobriu enfim o que ela almejava dizer.

Não poderia estar mais feliz ao reconhecer nela o mesmo desejo que encontrava em si mesmo; de que ambos avançassem um passo mais, como prova da confiança que tinham um no outro. Seria mais fácil para ela concordar do que propor, e foi ele que perguntou-lhe, para que somente ela o ouvisse, se queria ir a seu apartamento, deixando implícito que prosseguiriam o iniciado no parque. Embora enrubescida, respondeu-lhe enquanto desviava seus olhos amarelados:

- P...preciso fazer uma ligação! – E, ainda que indiretamente, Misaki aceitou seu convite.

Já fazia muitas horas que o sol havia deitado por terra, e sob uma lua minguante, um casal partiu de mãos dadas. A baunilha sobre o chão era a única testemunha do que ocorrera.

...

- "Ocê" é incrível, Suzuna-chan! - parabenizou o moreno ao vislumbrar o mais recente feito de sua amiga mais nova.

À sua frente, uma aparentemente deliciosa torta de morangos ganhava forma nas mãos da habilidosa "menina dos sorteios". Ao contrário da irmã mais velha, possuía exímio talento ao lidar com a culinária. Esta capacidade mostrou-se muito útil para auxiliar a mãe nas tarefas de casa, enquanto Misaki o fazia através de ajuda financeira - e principalmente agora, quando um certo amigo de infância fascinado por comida as visitava com frequência.

- Ainda nem está pronto, You-kun - lembrou ela; mantinha os olhos sobre o preparo, mas permitiu-se encará-lo durante breves segundos: - Mas pode continuar me elogiando. - E iniciou sua um tanto estranha e característica risada.

Como tanto o emprego da mãe quanto o da irmã ocupavam-lhe parte do tempo disponível, era comum para Suzuna passar o início da noite sozinha - e esta porção em seu horário, há algum tempo atrás, era basicamente voltada para as atividades de seu clube e seu hobby. Com a chegada de Hinata, no entanto, algumas dessas noites foram preenchidas com doces e conversas nostálgicas. E a partir desta convivência quase diária nasceu aquele que era seu primeiro amor.

Interrompendo seus pensamentos, ouviu Shintani cumprimentar sua mãe - ela iria para o plantão, enfim. Deixou os utensílios para também despedir-se e desejar-lhe um bom serviço, e recebeu um carinhoso afago no topo de sua cabeça. Adorava estes pequenos e espontâneos gestos de amor que a mulher lhe oferecia inesperadamente. Como se o fato lhe viesse de súbito, a dona de casa e enfermeira avisou-lhe, em seu habitual tom gentil:

- Suzuna, hoje a casa é sua, certo?

Misaki não voltaria hoje? Apesar de sempre bem-humorada, Minako parecia, naquele momento, especialmente feliz por algum evento em específico - como, talvez, a ligação solene que recebera da filha mais velha, avisando-lhe que dormiria na casa do namorado pela primeira vez; agindo, enfim, como uma colegial normal, apesar de todos os problemas que enfrentara durante o final da infância e início da adolescência, com a perda do pai.

Como um último gesto de despedida, e também a confirmação de que compreendera, Suzuna estendeu uma das mãos sobre a testa, em continência. Porém, embora dita de maneira velada, a mensagem também foi entendida pelo moreno, que ao mirar em nenhum ponto em particular, expressava algo próximo de um sorriso, embora melancólico.

Em muitos aspectos ela diferia de Misaki, mas o mais acentuado era a sua sensibilidade aos sentimentos e impressões daqueles que a cercam - era muito observadora e analítica, pois, enquanto a irmã tentara inicialmente vencer o trauma adquirido com a partida do pai odiando todos os homens, Suzuna encontrou a saída através daquilo que seria sua garantia para nunca mais se envolver em vão.

E, por compreender o ainda confuso afeto de Hinata por sua irmã, não investia naquela paixão que nascera tímida para, não explodir, abrasadora, e sim dilatar-se lentamente até que sua mente passou a evocar a imagem de um rapaz com uma cicatriz sob o olho direito constantemente. Não iria dificultar ainda mais a já complicada situação dele a respeito de romances, quando ela mesma experimentava a sensação de gostar de alguém que já gosta de outro.

Eram parceiros neste quesito, ao menos. Coadjuvantes no romance de outrem. Porém, enquanto ela mantinha em segredo seu sentimento, aguardando uma adequada oportunidade e a resolução da delicada situação do moreno, ele feriu-se ao declará-lo abertamente à irmã mais velha - e para alguém como ela, tal atitude era...

- Você se tornou admirável, You-kun - murmurou ela, espontaneamente. O próprio rumo da mente apropriou-se de sua fala, involuntário.

- Po-porque isso, de repente? - indagou o garoto; as bochechas ardiam com a vermelhidão. Não era a intenção dela, no entanto, causar nele esta reação. Desconversou, então:

- Agora consegue esperar pelos doces sem meter a mão. - Novamente, complementou sua sentença com suas risadas curtas e singulares.

- Ei, não sou mais criança! - Shintani exasperou-se ao recordar-se do passado que ele mesmo julgava vergonhoso.

Suzuna, então, contemplou longamente o veterano, absorvendo detalhes que antes fugiam até mesmo à sua apurada atenção. Como sua constituição física adquiriu uma maturidade obtida apenas com a idade. Como em seus olhos brilhavam uma determinação antes camuflada pela preguiça e desleixo. Como o uniforme do posto de gasolina lhe atribuía - merecidamente - um aspecto mais responsável. E ela não poderia discordar de suas últimas palavras.

- É, eu sei - confirmou, com um pequeno sorriso.

E o semblante do rapaz converteu-se naquela que era a sua feição preferida: um sorriso caloroso, acolhedor, genuíno; tão intenso que seus olhos fechavam-se, pois também sorriam em conjunto. Era por esta natureza energética e um tanto ingênua que a menina de marias-chiquinhas se apaixonara; pelo familiar ex-vizinho que a conquistou com seu jeito simples e puro.

- Obrigado, Suzuna-chan.

Era natural, enfim, cativar-se por ele. E, para não magoá-lo além do que ele já sofrera, esperaria tanto quanto fosse necessário para declarar-se devidamente. Sussurrou para si mesma, então: - Eu sou paciente, You-kun.

- "Ocê" disse alguma coisa? - perguntou ele, intrigado.

- Não, nada. - Com as últimas adições, complementou a agora finalizada torta de morangos. Anunciou, com seus tradicionais gestos caricatos: - Pronto pra comer.

Contagiou-se com a animação de Hinata, que exclamou novamente "Artista dos bolos!" enquanto depositava a sobremesa sobre a já desgasta mobília. E sua expressão geralmente apática deu lugar a um de seus raros e largos sorrisos, o que ele não deixou de notar. Aos poucos se encantava com aquele sorriso, como também aos poucos uma Ayuzawa deixava seu coração para dar lugar à outra.

**NOTAS FINAIS: E então? SuzuHina não é lindo? 3**

**Ah, sim! Postei uma nova fic de Maid-sama!, Meninas Más não têm Bons Sonhos. É um yaoi no qual Ayuzawa é atormentada por sonhos em que seu ~amado~ se envolve com outros rapazes. A quem se interessar, bom proveito =9**


	5. Bônus II - Delírios

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Yo! Mais uma viagem alucinógena minha, antes do derradeiro capítulo da primeira vez (está difícil escrever aquela coisinha =X). Mesmos avisos: SELF-INSERCTION, POV LIESEL.**

Lembram-se que lhes disse que sentia um desprezo em particular por quartas-feiras? O Acaso - esse malcriado - parecia reforçar este ódio a cada semana.

Essa noite, ao contrário da última, foi atarefada: já havia concluído os desenhos de meu mais recente projeto de um edifício residencial, e no momento, confeccionava a maquete daquele ingrato exercício. Na verdade, o que eu mais queria naquele momento era dormir, mas não poderia suprir minhas necessidades corpóreas até concluir a tarefa exaustiva.

Não era nenhuma novidade: enquanto cortava, uma a uma, cada parede, teto e qualquer superfície da edificação para representá-la num modelo em miniatura, Consciência estava em suas tradicionais posição e atividade – deitado sobre a cama, lendo hoje "Crime e Castigo". E, apesar de invejar sua situação ausente de preocupações, ao menos estava grata por ele não me importunar. (Ele normalmente não o fazia quando eu assumia minhas responsabilidades - somente quando me divertia; aquele estraga-prazeres.)

E – novamente – fui interrompida ao ouvir a agourenta porta do armário se abrindo. Ignorei sem nenhum remorso qualquer que fosse o personagem que adentrou desta vez – estava ocupada, merda! Se fosse o inconveniente do Tamaki, convidando-me mais uma vez para uma "incrível experiência tradicional japonesa", ou seja, sentar-se sob um estúpido kotatsu, iria atirar meu estilete contra seu rosto francês. Com toda a certeza.

- Você tem visita, mulher – atentou o moreno idiota sobre o meu colchão. Palmas, Capitão Óbvio; eu nem percebi. (E não me venha revirar os olhos, idiota!)

Virei-me enfim, sobre o eixo de minha cadeira. Livraria-me logo da criatura 2D para voltar a trabalhar com tranquilidade. Contudo, não era Suou Tamaki que esperava por minha permissão para entrar, e sim outro loiro. Ótimo, um alien em minha casa.

- Bem vindo, Usui Takumi – cumprimentei-o, um pouco aborrecida, para que ultrapassasse de uma vez a fronteira para meu quarto. Não deixaria minhas boas maneiras de lado, como uma certa tsundere enraivecida.

- Pensei que era mais velha – declarou ele, imediatamente. Um casal de mal-educados, esses dois.

- Tenho quase 21. – Ah, já estava acostumada a lidar com essa maldita sentença. E também com a maldita surpresa das pessoas ao descobrir minha idade. O pervertido ao menos não esboçou nenhum sobressalto. Menos mal.

- Não parece – retrucou ele. Retirei minhas palavras. Tinha que trancar aquela porta – só assim para evitar meu estresse.

- É, eu sei – assenti, num suspiro. Gesticulei para o ambiente à minha volta. – Pode se sentar onde quiser. – Só então notei o chão estava encoberto por papéis, cola e lápis, e minha cama e cabeceira, únicos espaços incólumes, ocupados por um preguiçoso esparramado. – Ei, vagabundo! Desobstrua minha mesinha!

Consciência, enfim, liberou a única área sentável ao retirar seus pés sempre descalços de cima da mobília. Não assisti quando Usui acomodou-se sobre o improvisado assento – não poderia relaxar enquanto os remendos que cortara não se convertessem em algo tridimensional, e reiniciei o tedioso processo. Apesar das mãos ocupadas, no entanto, minha audição e fala estavam disponíveis, e logo esclareci, de costas para o indivíduo:

- Se veio tirar satisfações, foi inútil. Era eu ou você, camarada.

- Nah, Misa-chan é violenta, mas é suportável – murmurou ele, num tom mais leve ao mencionar a namorada. Há, a mim ele não enganaria.

- Ou seja – traduzi. – Ela te encheu de porrada, não é?

- Ainda dói – admitiu, finalmente; sua voz era contida.

- Tomara que ela não tenha chutado seu "amiguinho" – desejei, enquanto encaixava algumas peças difíceis. – "Ele" ainda é fundamental para minha fic.

- Felizmente, não. – O alívio em suas palavras era evidente.

- Ah, nem ao menos me apresentei devidamente. - Ele deveria conhecer-me apenas pelo meu excêntrico username. Girei para encará-lo, ao colar o primeiro bloco de muitos. - Pode me chamar de Liesel, ou Memminger. - E seu sotaque, ao pronunciar o sobrenome alemão, foi britânico, e não japonês.

Indignado, a aberração recostada sobre meu travesseiro fitou-me em repreensão. Ele não compreendia o motivo pelo qual eu adotara aquela denominação cedida de uma personagem querida (a incrível protagonista de "A Menina que Roubava Livros") - na verdade, apenas recusava justificativas, porque eu já havia me cansado de meu próprio nome. Não iria explicar-lhes, no entanto, pois nenhum dos dois parecia realmente interessado.

- Como pude me esquecer! - Recordei-me, de súbito. - Não sei se já sabe, mas algumas de minhas leitoras te amam e te adoram. - E querem seu corpo nu, mas isso já era um comentário indiscreto demais, então completei: - E eu não podia deixar de te dizer isto por elas.

- Hum... agradeça a elas por mim. - Ao dizê-lo, afagou a própria nuca, mas não parecia se importar realmente. Para ele, o mais importante era a "sua Misa-chan". Sinceramente, se eu fosse ele iria preferir minhas adoráveis leitoras àquela besta raivosa. Mas o que podia fazer se o alien tinha um gosto bizarro?

Perdida nestes pensamentos, desconcentrei-me e acertei em cheio a lâmina na ponta de um de meus dedos. SHIT! Num ímpeto, levantei-me para afastar minha mão já ensanguentada dos fragmentos da maquete, para não manchá-los e inutilizar tudo que já havia feito. E, enquanto Usui curvou-se ligeiramente, demonstrando um mínimo interesse em meu estado, Consciência não moveu um único músculo daquela face andrógina. Ah, eu estava superestimando sua capacidade de desenvolver alguma compaixão.

- Já volto! - Meu aviso foi deformado por um agudo gemido devido à ardência.

Abri a porta com uma violência equivalente à urgência exigida pela situação, e atravessei num átimo o longo corredor até o banheiro. A corrida brusca e desenfreada havia acelerado o sangramento, mas felizmente consegui contê-lo com algumas bandagens. Ao voltar ao quarto, encontrei-os fazendo algo que assimilei de imediato: uma competição de encarar.

Presenciei, atônita, aquele milagre diante de meus olhos. De alguém que nem ao menos era considerado um ser humano normal (e que já admitira encontrar divertimento em atividades estúpidas), eu poderia prever este tipo de comportamento. Contudo, de Consciência? O Rei do Tédio e da Inércia? OH MY GOD! Usui era tão persuasivo assim?!

Permaneceram imóveis alguns segundos mais, antes que o moreno entregasse a vitória ao me fitar, e voltar seus olhos às páginas envelhecidas. Seu semblante sempre tácito distorceu-se com um enigmático – e raro, Senhor! – sorriso de canto. Ou seja, o ser irritante estava me escondendo alguma coisa, e, ao contrário dele, não tinha acesso aos seus pensamentos. Que ótimo! Não tinha tempo, entretanto, para dispor àquela anomalia e seus segredinhos.

- Então, a que devo a honra da visita de um habitante do Planeta Feromônios? – indaguei, curiosa, para o loiro displicentemente sentado sobre aquele desconfortável e improvisado banco.

- Você já deve saber, Memminger. - Seu olhar deixava explícito o anseio de partir. É, Ayuzawa não era a única a me irritar.

-Ah, então você veio me agradecer por criar uma história em que o maior beneficiado foi você e por fazer com que a enrustida da Ayuzawa admitisse que gosta de sexo também? - formulei minhas suposições.

- Se já sabia, por que perguntou? - Ora, se não vai falar, porque veio?!

- É mais educado dizer você mesmo, sabia? - atentei, o mais branda possível. Minha paciência aproximava-se perigosamente de seu limite.

- Se faz tanta questão. – Ele suspirou ao levantar-se, como se um mísero "obrigado" lhe exigisse tanto esforço assim. Mas o fez, enfim. Oh, que surpresa. Viram, até aliens sabiam agradecer.

- Ei, antes de ir, pode me fazer um favor? - Sentei-me em minha cadeira enquanto ele encaminhava-se à saída, e só reclinei-me novamente sobre a mesa ao perceber que havia atraído a sua atenção. - Pode, assim, bem discretamente, ensinar ao Kanou como se chega aqui? - Não seria nenhum INCÔMODO para mim curar a fobia daquele rapazinho tão tímido.

E, ainda que estivesse de costas, consegui captar em sua voz aquele seu insolente sorriso ao negar meu pedido. Quando virei-me para lhe dirigir impropérios, o maldito moleque oxigenado já havia partido - o último resquício de sua presença era a fresta devido à porta semi-aberta. Consciência desviou os olhos brevemente do exemplar para o armário, e comentou, simplesmente:

- Gostei dele.

Rapidamente, assimilei as circunstâncias. Logo exigi explicações do inútil: - O que fizeram enquanto eu saí?

- Ele estava entediado e me perguntou se eu não queria jogar. - Me conte novidades, babaca. - Não gastaria meu tempo com trivialidades, mas ele aceitou minhas condições de frustrar suas fantasias com um menor de idade.

Nem ao menos questionei seu empenho em impedir qualquer evento que me trouxesse o mínimo de satisfação. Ele sempre fazia isso. - E como sabia o que eu iria pedir?

- Pff... Mulher, você é tão previsível que é até chato antever suas ações. - Estava com tanta raiva que nem ao menos ultrajei-me com sua sentença. E o imbecil ainda complementou com um sorrisinho desaforado: - Mas desta vez foi muito DIVERTIDO observar sua reação, "Liesel".

Ah, ele tinha sorte. Ainda tinha uma madrugada de trabalho à minha frente, e se não fosse por isso, enfiaria aquela lâmina INTEIRA na área onde não bate sol daquela infeliz, estúpida e inconveniente parte de mim.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Nem sei o que dá em mim para escrever estes capítulos =P Deve ser café demais. É. Até a última parte do Especial!**


	6. Especial - Parte III - Entrega

**NOTAS INICIAIS: Hello! E aqui está, enfim, o capítulo mais difícil que já escrevi =X Boa leitura!**

_Desejo não é apenas visão; curvas delineadas de maneira erótica._

_Não é apenas olfato; perfume inebriante e enlouquecedor._

_Também não restringe-se à audição; gemidos suaves ou roucos, suplicantes ou obscenos._

_Muito menos é somente paladar; delícias a estimular a língua._

_Tampouco tato; carícias delirantes, torturantes._

_Porque, diante da louca excitação, os cinco sentidos confundem-se e tornam-se um só._

…

O que eu faço, perguntava-se a morena repetidamente. O que eu faço?

Após um percurso confortavelmente silencioso, a quietude passou a oprimi-la quando se viu defronte à entrada do apartamento de seu namorado. O nervosismo apenas crescia e ganhava substância – os poros liberavam uma transpiração fria; o ar era expelido de maneira irregular; a pele arrepiava-se sob a atmosfera pesada. De forma alguma Misaki pretendia voltar atrás em sua decisão; contudo, não tinha a mínima noção do que deveria fazer. E este desconhecimento, que tradicionalmente apenas lhe irritaria, no momento entorpeceu suas ações.

Sublimaram-se todos os pensamentos quando sentiu braços longos a envolverem seu corpo por trás, enquanto o ruído da porta a se fechar ecoava pelas paredes nuas. Ainda que presente, o embaraço cedeu espaço à algo que crescia em seu íntimo – uma queimação em seus nervos, que convergia para a região entre suas pernas. Ficara excitada somente com a expectativa, e mesclada à inquietação, a impressão lhe fazia sensível ao mínimo toque. Eriçou-se ao sentir a respiração de Usui sobre seu ouvido.

O rapaz pretendia apenas atentá-la; porém, seu autocontrole sofreu um lapso quando as narinas inundaram-se com o doce perfume exalado pela nuca da morena. E, ao notar como o corpo dela respondeu ao seu gesto, avançou ao mordiscar seu ouvido, pois não resistiu em provocá-la um pouco mais. Um ofegar suave recortou-se na penumbra e no silêncio. Contornou a orelha com a língua, enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra o dela.

Apesar de mais acostumada às suas investidas, Misaki mal conseguiu conter sua voz ao sentir o rastro úmido sobre sua pele. Um pouco mais e seu gemido seria proferido alto e claro. Que lamentável, ela pensaria se a coerência não lhe fugisse naquele momento. E o discernimento do namorado tampouco manteve-se ao ouvi-la. Rapidamente, virou a maid em sua direção, e invadiu sua boca antes de qualquer reação. Qualquer pensamento.

Assim como no parque, foi surpreendida com a voracidade com que ele lhe beijava. Havia fome e violência na língua que lutava para dominar sua própria; uma urgência desmedida instigada por hormônios sem controle. Enrijeceu quando comprimida contra a superfície mais próxima, ainda que tentasse, à sua maneira, responder aos lábios que se moldavam aos seus de modo lascivo. Um dos pulsos foi agarrado, à altura de sua cabeça, enquanto a outra mão segurava a blusa de Takumi mais uma vez.

Em seu limite, os pulmões femininos protestavam por ar, embora a consciência de sua portadora se ocupasse de outros assuntos – como um certo loiro a enlouquecê-la tão logo adentraram no apartamento. Não muito depois, Misaki pôde enfim respirar, pois ele prosseguiu acariciando seu pescoço com a língua. O arquejar para suprir o oxigênio faltante mesclou-se àquele proporcionado pelos lábios a percorrer e lamber tudo em seu caminho.

Coibiu a si mesma, mordendo os lábios com força, quando dentes roçaram em sua garganta, intensificando a sensação provocada pelos chupões anteriores. Também porque uma perna intrusa meteu-se entre as suas, e o atrito em suas coxas tornou-se insuportável. Extasiada, confusa diante de estímulos a tantas partes de seu corpo, apertou os dedos envoltos no tecido que cobria o tórax do namorado, enquanto sibilava seu sobrenome entre as aspiradas descompassadas.

Como se desperto de um transe, Usui sugou uma vez mais a pele acetinada de sua presidente antes de afastar-se levemente daquilo que iria se tornar seu vício. Entretanto, ainda estava próximo o suficiente para que suas testas quase encostassem uma à outra, e a morena abriu os olhos, até o momento firmemente cerrados, para encará-lo pela primeira vez desde que haviam posto os pés no recinto tomado pelas sombras. Não encontrou nas íris verdes nenhum resquício de humor ou implicância; ele estava sério, e isto a deixou constrangida – o sangue dilatou-se, rapidamente, por seu rosto. Com toda a certeza, ela pensou, era perceptível para o rapaz o calor que inundou-lhe as faces.

- Quer desistir, Ayuzawa? – murmurou ele o aviso que pretendia dizer antes de seu pequeno deslize. Ainda que sua vontade fosse devorá-la sem restrições, não iria prosseguir sem seu consentimento. Seu tom rouco, no entanto, a fez estremecer. E não por medo. – Porque quero fazer com você muito mais que isso. – Afagou com maestria a nuca da namorada, como se para lembrá-la do que fizera até ali. Já ela mal conseguia respirar apropriadamente. Diante de seu silêncio, complementou-se, sincero: – E não vou ser capaz de parar.

Estava consciente de suas limitações. O que deveria ser um aviso, contudo, para ela foi uma promessa. Muito mais que isso. Porém... e ela? O que poderia proporcionar-lhe, se nem ao menos conseguia agir, rendida a qualquer toque?

- E... eu não viria aqui se quisesse desistir... Usui idiota – balbuciou ela; a voz mantinha alguma força apesar do rubor. Diante da declaração dela, o loiro abafou uma risada – ainda que envergonhada, nunca perderia a chance de ofendê-lo. Foi interrompido, no entanto, antes de respondê-la: - M... mas... eu não sei como... –Misaki encontrava dificuldade em expressar seu nervosismo. - Eu não sei fazer nada!

- Isso não é um problema para mim – enunciou ele, com um sorriso malicioso. Avançou uma vez mais sobre seu ouvido, lambendo seus limites sem pressa. Repetiu o que havia dito naquela mesma tarde: - Você me excita, Ayuzawa.

Já ouvira o suficiente para prosseguir – a guiou até a sala, antes que a tomasse ali mesmo, sobre a parede. Embaraçada, enlevada, ansiosa, ela deixou levar-se a uma das poucas mobílias naquilo que deveria ser uma casa, e não apenas um refúgio temporário. Num ímpeto, foi deitada sobre o sofá relativamente espaçoso; o gesto tão repentino exigiu dela uns segundos mais para apreendê-lo.

Desta vez, ao explorar de sua pele, foi ainda mais ousado; as mãos antes ocupadas em prender os punhos da morena agora lhe desabotoavam a camisa escolar, enquanto os lábios quentes dirigiram-se à clavícula agora exposta. Queria arrancar o tecido com um único puxão; no entanto, a lentidão se fazia necessária – a antecipação deveria suscitar nela um desejo cada vez maior, e isto facilitaria, e tornaria menos doloroso, quando invadisse suas entranhas. Saciou sua vontade, no entanto, maculando o pescoço fino e macio da colegial com seus chupões e lambidas cada vez mais intensos.

Arrebatada com o contraste das sensações – despida vagarosamente, como em uma tortura, ao mesmo tempo em que estimulada com avidez pelo namorado sedento -, Misaki gemeu pela primeira vez. O som era agudo, suplicante, e explicitava sua ânsia para que o calor que lhe consumia internamente fosse enfim aplacado. Porém, ela interrompeu-se, completamente corada, abafando com ambas as mãos o ruído enquanto os olhos abriram-se com o choque ao ouvir algo tão distinto emitido por seus próprios lábios.

- Não precisa se reprimir – sussurrou ele, para acalmá-la. Apesar da penumbra na qual se encontravam, a iluminação artificial dos prédios vizinhos penetrava a vidraça e deixava nítidos os contornos da morena sob seu corpo. Puxou ambas as mãos dela para novamente aprisioná-las entre seus dedos.

Embaraçada, a maid tinha o rosto maculado pela cálida vermelhidão. Arfava pesadamente, pois ainda ardiam em sua pele os vestígios da sofreguidão de Takumi. Sua blusa, já completamente aberta, deixava antever seu sutiã simples, sem adornos, de cor indefinida na escuridão do cômodo. Com o movimento, a saia do Seika já não cumpria sua função de cobrir-lhe as pernas, e parte da calcinha fez-se visível. A simples visão da namorada neste estado já incitavam os desejos impuros do rapaz; como complemento, a memória do gemido feminino despertavam nele muitas intenções mais. Era difícil apaziguar o retraimento quando ele mesmo mal conseguia se conter.

- É c... constrangedor – gaguejou ela, diante do olhar perscrutador a seu tronco parcialmente desnudo. Referia-se tanto ao som anteriormente proferido quanto à maneira indecente com que ele lhe observava.

- Então – começou ele; a boca muito próxima do colo exposto. - Vou ter que fazer você gemer de novo, Misa-chan.

- O... O quê?! – Misaki ofegou, aturdida.

O prazer mesclava seus sentidos, numa sinestesia delirante: já não sabia distinguir o hálito morno a rumorejar sobre a maciez de uma área ainda incólume, da língua a profanar sua pele virgem ou da perna masculina a tocar sua intimidade. Lançou para trás a cabeça, sobre o encosto, enquanto suas delicadas curvas eram duramente exploradas por mãos vorazes. Quando dentes rasparam sua clavícula, e simultaneamente um joelho foi empurrado contra seu sexo, Misaki sentiu-se contrair com violência enquanto liberava de sua garganta o que tentou refrear até o momento.

- Seja boazinha, presidente – pediu ele, sobre sua pele. Seus lábios instigavam nela um alvoroço interno, um abrasamento insuportável. Enfim, supôs, divertido: - Ou você gosta quando te faço gemer?

Sua mente elaborou infinitas ofensas, mas apenas uma escapou por seus lábios:

- Alien perv-

E a denominação pejorativa foi interrompida por um beijo selvagem. Exigentes sobre os seus, os lábios de Usui não lhe ofereciam uma mínima trégua, pois, percebeu ela, a intenção do loiro não era ser gentil. Ele pretendia exaurir-lhe o fôlego e a sanidade; ocupar seus pensamentos e sentidos de modo a distraí-la de qualquer receio ou coerência; embriagá-la com a luxúria, enfim.

Sob a língua experiente a roçar em sua boca, seu segundo gemido foi abafado, enquanto as pernas remexiam-se, inquietas, e acabaram por atritar algo rígido. ruído grave nasceu da garganta masculina, e ao ouvi-lo a morena contraiu-se uma vez mais. Em resposta, o rapaz puxou-a contra si para arrancar o tecido antes desabotoado com cuidado, e o atirou numa direção qualquer da mesma maneira rude com que o retirou.

O mesmo tratamento foi dado às saias, cujos botões arrebentaram com o gesto impaciente. E, novamente deitada sobre o estofado, Misaki vestia apenas a roupa íntima cujo tom neutro lilás era indistinguível na sala sombreada. Ainda ecoava em seu corpo o efeito causado pelo gemido de Takumi – o som rouco a atiçava. Excitava. Respirou com dificuldade quando o namorado voltou os lábios às extremidades de seu decote; aqueciam-se os pontos por onde a língua faminta deslizara. Estendeu as mãos livres ao basto cabelo loiro, embaraçando seus fios enquanto os confundia e puxava.

E por pouco não protestou quando ele afastou-se, sustentando-se sobre os joelhos enquanto a observava abaixo de si – por pouco, pois Usui passou a despir-se da própria blusa negra, mantendo seus olhos sobre a morena seminua. As orbes escurecidas transmitiam obscenidade e domínio. Fixada às íris esmeraldas, a colegial viu nelas uma emoção nova, que também passava a crescer em seu íntimo: um amálgama de amor e devassidão.

- Se te deixo assim com tão pouco – murmurou ele, de forma estranhamente suave, após livrar-se daquilo que revestia o peito agora nu. Deslizou o indicador até que ele se enlaçasse a uma das alças da peça: - O que acontece quando toco aqui?

Tão pouco? Misaki não se agüentava diante do ardor que lhe consumia as entranhas; todavia, percebeu que suas regiões mais íntimas ainda estavam protegidas por finas camadas de pano. E viu nos olhos do loiro que ele mal havia começado. A capacidade daquele habitante do planeta Feromônios de exercer tal impressão nela a irritava, assim como as reações de seu próprio corpo – por que a intensidade de seu desejo a rendia e a impedia de retribuí-lo?

- Imbecil... pervertido – suspirou ela, enquanto um segundo dedo uniu-se ao já enganchado, para que ambos empurrassem para o lado a alça. O ombro nu implorava por algo que o encobrisse; de preferência, quente e úmido.

- Não é assim que funciona, Misa-chan. – Sua voz era bem humorada. Nunca deixaria de provocá-la; era sua diversão pessoal. Avançou sem pudores sobre o ombro descoberto e o mordeu, enquanto seus dedos traçavam os limites do sutiã que ela vestia. Quando ela ofegou, indicou bem próximo de seu rosto: - Tem que pedir.

Indignada, não lhe respondeu. Ela não iria implorar! E, usando de algo que lhe seria muito útil mais tarde, converteu sua raiva em um gesto para vencer o constrangimento: envolveu-o com os braços e tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Durante poucos segundos, pôde desfrutar da sensação de guiar os próprios lábios e língua em seu ritmo inexperiente, pois Usui foi pego de surpresa. Contudo, a reação do rapaz logo veio, e sua ferocidade lhe oprimiu de maneira prazerosa. Suas mãos, que pousava inertes sobre o dorso largo do namorado, comprimiram-lhe a pele, como se para expressar seu contentamento. Um grunhido rouco novamente se fez ouvir, e loiro deixou a boca de Misaki com um fio de saliva ao destinar-se a sua garganta. Queria explorar mais. Muito mais.

Ocupava-se em sugar, sedento, toda a superfície disponível ao alcance de sua língua, e também tateava as costas femininas, em busca de um fecho. Demorou-se deliberadamente, para aproveitar-se da textura e maciez da área, e a morena arfou de novo enquanto apreciava o calor que dela emanava. Quando enfim a liberou daquilo que cobria as mamas, afastou-se de modo a observá-la.

- O q... que está olhando? – indagou a maid, completamente ruborizada.

- O quanto você é linda – respondeu ele, num sussurro.

O tom róseo das maçãs de seu rosto lhe deixavam ainda mais adorável; no entanto, o que mais lhe chamava atenção era seu corpo delicioso, nunca antes tão exposto. O modo como as coxas uniam-se ao quadril, numa curva sutil que se acentuava quando mais próxima da cintura tão fina, para então perder-se em seu torso magro, lhe ensandecia. Até mesmo os seios, cujas dimensões não impressionavam quantitativamente, eram bem proporcionados comparados às sinuosidades suaves; os mamilos rosados e intumescidos despontavam da carne sedosa e arrebitada.

Deslumbrar-se não era o suficiente. Logo Takumi abaixou-se e voltou a marcá-la com seus chupões enquanto uma das mãos envolveu o seio esquerdo. O primeiro toque ao local, em conjunto à forma frenética com que a língua movia-se, tão próxima, fez com que a colegial se contorcesse ao murmurar "Usui" uma vez mais. As carícias a um deles intensificaram-se, enquanto o outro foi abocanhado – um arrepio gostoso propagou-se do mamilo que foi sugado, endereçando ardor e prazer a cada nervo.

Percorria um com dentes e saliva, alternadamente chupando e lambendo o mamilo, ou mordendo e contornando com a língua a pele suave que o circundava. E inverteu-se, aplicando neste agora a dureza de seus dedos a apertar, puxar, massagear, enquanto ao outro destinava sua boca indecente a sugar com força, mesclando aspereza selvagem e torturante suavidade. Excitada, Misaki manifestava-se cada vez mais alto; queimava. O fogo difundia-se, inexorável, e parecia nunca extinguir-se.

Sibilou seu sobrenome entre os gemidos enquanto mãos e lábios travessos incitavam nela uma inédita experiência lasciva ao beliscar e remexer os seios já tão sensíveis. Consciente do volume entre suas pernas, que crescia e endurecia diante das reações da namorada, Usui gemeu quando ela arranhou suas costas, fincando-se à elas como se para aplacar a ânsia desmedida. Empurrou-se contra as coxas dela e castigou as mamas maculadas por chupões e saliva com seu toque e sucção veementes.

Nunca antes havia sentido o efeito que causava nele, e ao roçar sobre a ereção pronunciada do rapaz, Misaki preencheu-se com um deleitoso orgulho, somado a um desejo primitivo. Queria senti-lo. Comprimiu as pernas uma contra a outra, tentando ao seu modo abrandar a necessidade que nasceu em seu vértice – e Takumi percebeu seu intento, agarrando a musculatura macia antes que ambas se unissem. Excitou-se ao senti-las quentes; tomadas pelo fogo da necessidade insana. Retribuiu os arranhões em suas costas esfregando as unhas num ritmo indefinido, e a morena pôde apenas proferir murmúrios incompreensíveis ao também sentir o umbigo delineado por algo úmido e sensual.

- E agora – sibilou ele, com malícia, levando os dedos à barriga plana da maid. – Consigo te fazer implorar, Misa-chan?

O que aquele estúpido achava que estava falando, pensou ela quando o dedilhar alcançou o tecido que encobria sua virtude.

- Usui idiota! – cuspiu ela diante de suas palavras. Ofegou ao sentir o primeiro roçar à sua intimidade; um toque breve, porém intenso. O corpo estremeceu por inteiro diante da força com que aquela sensação lhe era submetida.

- Acho que não ouvi bem, presidente – apontou ele, dissimulado. Remexeu um pouco mais as mãos, à procura de um ponto sensível. Ao encontrar o clitóris, friccionou-o sobre a calcinha até arrancar-lhe um grito carnal. Perguntou, com seu tradicional sorriso atrevido: - Você quis dizer "por favor"?

E continuou a estimulá-la sobre o pano já úmido; excitado diante de seu estado, tornou mais ousado o atrito ao sexo feminino. De olhos fechados, a arquejar e gemer alucinada, Misaki não conseguiu conter a inquietação provocada pelas chamas internas – retorcia-se, mordia os lábios para conter outros gritos. Não suportaria muito mais, e entre seus rumorejos agudos, enfim pediu à ele. Ouviu sua risada lasciva quando ele cessou seus movimentos para despi-la da última peça restante.

- Amo você, Ayuzawa – declarou ele, encostando a testa à dela. Havia em sua voz uma felicidade contagiante, e ela lhe respondeu, enquanto desviava os olhos das pupilas dilatadas com que ele lhe fitava:

- E... Eu também amo você.

O restante das ações para ela foram desconhecidas, pois a língua obscena meteu-se entre seus lábios uma vez mais, movimentando-se impetuosa e languidamente enquanto chupava a sua própria. A sensação repercutia em seu íntimo; contraía suas paredes internas ao ser beijada dessa forma. Percebeu vagamente que sua calcinha era retirada; mãos demoraram-se em suas nádegas, acariciando e apertando a pele lisa. Vagaram novamente às coxas,tateando a carne quente e trêmula; enlouquecendo a maid seguidas vezes. Entretanto, ao encostar repentinamente no cerne úmido, Takumi sentiu a lubrificação a escorrer por seus dedos. Ambos gemeram, incoerentes.

E o ato de despi-la, antes lento, de modo a aproveitar cada detalhe e reação da namorada, tornou-se ávido, feroz, desesperado. Deixou que a colegial suspirasse e murmurasse desconexa quando arrancou violentamente aquilo que ainda vestia, enquanto mordia, lambia, sugava tudo o que havia explorado anteriormente. O corpo de Misaki remexia-se em busca de alívio; ansiava ser tomado e preenchido de forma a liberar todo o prazer acumulado.

Usui afastou-se para livrar-se também de sua roupa, e viu refletido nos olhos cor de topázio um desejo gêmeo ao seu. Quando nu, estendeu-se para alcançar algo numa bolsa displicentemente apoiada sobre a mesinha. Ainda que fraca, a luz externa deixava visíveis parte do tórax e abdômen bem trabalhados do rapaz, e a morena não pôde deixar de apreciar a vista que lhe foi oferecida. Contudo, toda a região abaixo do quadril não estava ao alcance da luz esbranquiçada, e sob a escuridão seus contornos eram disformes – ela não sabia se agradecia ao fato, devido à vergonha, ou frustrava-se pela curiosidade.

Um pequeno pacote luziu antes de encobrir-se nas trevas – apenas o rasgar da embalagem se fez ouvido, pois devido à escuridão ela não viu enquanto ele colocava a camisinha. E logo ele posicionou-se sobre ela; o membro endurecido tão próximo de sua entrada que a maid pôde senti-lo pulsar. Inconsciente, seu quadril balançou de modo a aceitá-lo, e o gesto fez com que o casal se arrepiasse com a expectativa: para ele, a ânsia de envolver sua ereção com a maciez úmida e cálida de sua presidente; para ela, o desejo de ocupar o vazio gritante em suas entranhas.

- Vai doer – avisou ele entre dentes; o tom curiosamente contido. Esforçava-se ao máximo para não invadi-la antes de dizê-lo.

Embora seu conhecimento sobre o assunto não fosse extenso, ao menos disso Misaki tinha consciência. Sabia que a primeira experiência da mulher, na maior parte dos casos, era de uma dor excruciante. Porém, não iria arrepender-se ou acovardar-se diante de algo tão insignificante. Ambos se amavam, confiavam completamente um no outro, e tendo isto em mente, elaborou uma única resposta possível:

- Eu não me importo. – Apesar do rubor, sustentou seu olhar, firme.

- Sua teimosa. – Sua voz escondia um sorriso condescendente.

Beijou-a com toda a brandura que a feroz excitação lhe permitiu, e a penetrou, com força, em um único movimento. A estocada rápida rompeu a barreira de sua virgindade de uma só vez, e o grito de dor que ela certamente iria proferir foi engolido pelos lábios do loiro. Sentia-se dilacerar para acomodá-lo em seu interior, e a colegial engoliu as lágrimas prestes a escorrer. Aquele não era um momento para chorar.

Uma vez que totalmente inserido, Usui permaneceu um tempo mais para que ela se acostumasse, diante de sua expressão martirizada da namorada; e para que ele mesmo se habituasse ao ventre mais quente e apertado do que sequer imaginava. O prazer entorpecente, sem seu consentimento, fez com que latejasse, e isto tornou pior o desconforto sentido por Misaki. Amaldiçoou a si mesmo.

- Continue – choramingou ela diante da pausa. Era mais doloroso envolvê-lo inteiro do que ser invadida de repente.

Solícito, o rapaz respirou fundo, investindo uma vez mais, de forma lenta mas intensa. Manteve este ritmo ao empurrar-se e puxar-se contra ela, suportando o instinto de mergulhar-se sem restrições na suavidade a fechar-se em torno de sua dureza. Porém, percebeu a morena, sua demora apenas prolongaria a dor e a tornaria mais insuportável.

- Vou agüentar – incentivou ela. A sentença saiu difícil, recortada devido à sensação dolorosa. Queria, contudo, incitá-lo a ir mais rápido, mas o próprio corpo não respondia a seus comandos, enrijecido.

Diante de seu encorajamento, voltou a tomá-la num beijo obsceno, proporcionando-lhe alguma satisfação enquanto acelerava os movimentos – liberou-se daquilo que o restringira, abandonando o controle para chocar seus quadris aos dela continuamente. O atrito ao explorá-la internamente lhe endurecia, e ele gemeu quando ela contraiu-se contra seu membro pela primeira vez.

Este foi o primeiro sinal de seu prazer – que, lentamente, vagarosamente, tomava o espaço deixado pela dor para emergir num fluxo que corria por suas veias. Deslizando, dentro e fora, agora as investidas deixavam ambos loucos. Os murmúrios de dor converteram-se em gemidos lascivos, e Misaki aquecia-se cada vez mais com o efeito com que a paixão ardente formigava em seus nervos. Canalizava sua sofreguidão sobre as costas do parceiro, apertando, fincando, arranhando; já ele investia com mais e mais força, mais e mais impetuosidade.

Inundou-lhe um cadenciar inédito; sentia próxima a sua própria liberação, e a morena chamou por Usui entre seus gritos. Inflamavam-se as chamas que dominavam seus sentidos, avultando-se com o volume longo e rígido a chocar-se contra suas paredes internas. Ainda nem havia alcançado o ápice, mas jamais poderia imaginar que alcançaria este nível. Em sua pele, assim como na dele, escorriam gotículas de suor, embora nenhum deles estivesse em sua plena consciência para sequer importar-se.

Moviam-se, desesperados, de encontro um ao outro; saciando um ao outro. E quando ele comprimiu-se contra ela, provando simultaneamente do sabor de sua garganta e suas entranhas, ela sentiu o primeiro espasmo a avisar-lhe do orgasmo iminente. Explodiu num êxtase longo, assim como seus gemidos e gritos, enquanto perdia-se num delírio erótico e irrefreável. Apenas o som e o corpo trêmulo sobre o seu já seriam capazes de abalar sua resistência – e Misaki, como sempre injusta, uniu às suas reações provocantes o retrair involuntário de seu sexo. Com um último empurrão, ele enterrou seu rosto na curva do pescoço feminino enquanto desencadeava em si mesmo seu próprio clímax, vertendo-se na cavidade calorosa e convidativa.

Os pulmões exigiam todo o ar expelido, e durante um bom tempo ambos apenas respiravam pesadamente, interrompendo o silêncio posterior à toda a tempestade de sensações. Deleitavam-se com os ecos do prazer ainda latente, pois os hormônios eram bombeados em conjunto do sangue pelos corações palpitantes. Ainda que exaustos, selaram os lábios, quase de maneira casta, principalmente se comparado ao ímpeto anterior.

- Ainda dói? – sussurrou ele, enquanto afastava os fios umedecidos pelo suor da testa da namorada. Sua preocupação era genuína.

- N-Não. – Misaki foi monossilábica, constrangida com as memórias. Quando ela enrubesceu, Takumi não resistiu:

- Então foi gostoso? – murmurou, travesso, enquanto sorria.

Perturbando a quietude do cômodo, inúmeras ofensas foram bradadas com excessiva raiva. Cada vez mais criativa, ele pensou, quando novas denominações uniram-se às já existentes. Queria saber como surgiam tantas idéias à morena quando possessa, mas preferiu abraçá-la e beijar-lhe os cabelos.

- Vou te dar mais sorvete de baunilha daqui por diante – provocou uma vez mais, divertido, quando ambos já haviam se banhado e vestido. Citou a sobremesa, ainda que de forma alguma ela tenha interferido na decisão da presidente. Implicar com ela era divertido, afinal.

- Não pode calar a boca? – replicou a jovem, emburrada, enquanto se sentava sobre o sofá mais uma vez. Maldito irritante!

- Na verdade – corrigiu ele, num tom sugestivo. - Quero fazer outra coisa.

E agarrou-lhe os pulsos, pressionando-a contra o estofado enquanto aproximava-se de seu rosto surpreso. Havia um desejo evidente em sua expressão; no entanto, o cansaço exigia dela algumas horas de sono, o que não impediu que um ofegar repentino escapasse de seus lábios. E tão ágil quanto sua aproximação foi seu aparto; o rapaz riu diante do sobressalto da colegial.

- Sei que está cansada – justificou-se, enquanto a aninhava entre seus braços. Murmurou, como em uma promessa bem-humorada: - Amanhã, Misa-chan, amanhã.

Do modo como falava, parecia que era ela a pervertida, tarada, perseguidora, ninfomaníaca! E continuou a ofendê-lo até cansar-se e dormir. Na manhã seguinte, iria corar loucamente ao ver todos os chupões espalhados por seu corpo, e ofegar, ainda mais envergonhada, quando percebeu os arranhões que deixou sobre as costas dele. Mas iriam aprender com o tempo a ocultar do olhar alheio as marcas de seu amor louco e pervertido. E assim seria, subjugada às carícias dele, até que, um mês mais tarde, uma fatídica aposta fosse lançada. Um jogo que envolveria, dentre outras coisas, lições, uniformes, chocolates, punições, recompensas, lingeries, diálogos, sonhos e sexo.

**NOTAS FINAIS: So... was it good for you? xD Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam até aqui. See ya!**


End file.
